I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tracking control system of a multijoint robot which performs tracking control of an end of a tool attached to a hand of a robot arm and, more particularly, to a real-time, high-speed trajectory generator of the tracking control system.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In general, when a multilink mechanism such as a multijoint robot which provides free movement is simultaneously subjected to linear movement which involves translational motion and rotational movement which involves a change in posture, and when a velocity pattern of the translational motion or movement (to be simply referred to as a translational velocity pattern hereinafter) is given, the rotational velocity pattern is uniquely determined since the translational velocity determines the rotational velocity. This often leads to a disadvantage in that the rotational velocity pattern is too great to allow tracking of the servo system for controlling parameters of the individual joints between adjacent unit arms. Furthermore, even if a rotational velocity pattern is properly given, the translational velocity pattern is often excessively increased, resulting in a great problem in servo control.